


Forever

by anythingbutplatonic



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: 5.10.19, Fluff, M/M, Robert's Dingle welly trauma continues, The Sugden-Dingles, Wedding 2.0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingbutplatonic/pseuds/anythingbutplatonic
Summary: Aaron smiles against Robert’s chest, hearing his steady heartbeat in his ears. His husband. His Robert.Forever.





	Forever

The corridor is completely silent, there’s no-one there but them, and yet Aaron’s leg keeps bouncing like he’s Tigger in those  _Winnie the Pooh_  books that Seb loves so much. 

He knows it’s stupid, that he’s being ridiculous, because he’s here and Robert’s hand is in his own where it rests on his thigh and it grounds him, it does, just like it always has, his touch, whether it’s a squeeze of the shoulder or a quick peck on the cheek in the morning before he rushes off to work…

And yet his leg keeps bouncing, up and down, just like that stupid tiger from that stupid storybook that he’s sick of by now, but he reads it every night for the gorgeous chubby-cheeked baby who’s just as much his son as he is Robert’s, now. 

“Hey,” Robert calls softly, gripping is fingers more tightly, forcing Aaron to stop twitching in his seat just a little. “You’re not getting cold feet, are you? Because I meant what I said in my speech, I’m not asking our friends and family to get us a third lot of wedding presents.”

“Nah,” Aaron disagrees, shaking his head. “It’s not that. It’s just….it’s a big deal, innit? Changing me name, making it really official this time. I guess I just never thought I’d get this kind of chance, y’know. You, me….getting married, and having a kid, having Seb. Being someone’s husband and dad.” 

He sinks down in his chair, the hard plastic uncomfortable against the backs of his legs, but it’s worth it for a numb bum to be able to rest his cheek on Robert’s shoulder, feeling his chest rise and fall beneath him with each breath. For the second time that day, a sob rises in his throat as he says, “I didn’t know I’d get this lucky, that’s all. I just want some kind of proof that it’s all real.”

“ _This_ ,” Robert says emphatically, raising their joined hands to show him the shining gold band on his ring finger, the one that matches his own, “this is proof that it’s real. And the piece of paper that we’ll come out of here with saying that we’re officially Mr. and Mr. Sugden-Dingle, that’s real, too.”

“So you do agree it sounds better with Sugden first,” Aaron mumbles against Robert’s shoulder, his eyes wet, his voice teasing, and he feels the rumble of Robert’s laugh in his chest. “Told ya.”

“Anything for you,” is the sincere reply from somewhere above his head, “ _husband_.”

 _Husband._  No matter how many times he’s heard that today, it still makes his heart feel like it’s going to burst out of his chest. 

He has a husband.  _Him_ , Aaron soon-to-be Sugden-Dingle, has a husband he adores and who adores him, who he can’t - won’t - imagine being without. Who means more to him than his own life. Who treasures him more than his own life. 

Funny how things turn out, isn’t?

Suddenly, Robert starts, a painful expression coming across his face. “If I officially put Dingle in my name, it doesn’t mean I have to drink from that welly again, does it? ‘Cause I love ya, Aaron, but I don’t think I could take that a second time.”

Aaron laughs, a loud belly laugh that echoes in the dead quiet. “Nah, you should be good until our one-year anniversary at least. If you want to, though, I’m sure mum and Faith would arrange it for ya…”

“Absolutely not!” Robert protests, appalled, while Aaron continues to laugh harder, the horror on his face too much for him to keep a straight face for. 

A door opens, and one of the registrar’s clerks comes out. “Mr Dingle and Mr Sugden?”

“It’s time,” Robert says, getting to his feet and pulling Aaron with him. They embrace for a moment, the enormity of the occasion hitting them both at last.  Robert murmurs, “You ready?”

“Definitely,” is the reply.

And he is. At last, after everything, he  _is_.

Aaron smiles against Robert’s chest, hearing his steady heartbeat in his ears. His husband. His Robert. 

 _Forever_. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in October last year, but I'm only now getting around to putting my Robron fics on here!
> 
> tumblr: robertssvgden


End file.
